


School Dance

by areyoureddiespaghetti



Series: Reddie prompts [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Beverly Marsh is a Good Friend, Bill Denbrough is a Good Friend, F/M, I'm Sorry, M/M, Reddie, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad Richie Tozier, School Dances, Stanley Uris is a Good Friend, betty and eddie are together, betty ripsom is alive, ew i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyoureddiespaghetti/pseuds/areyoureddiespaghetti
Summary: Richie tries asking Eddie to dance but something stops him.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Reddie prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581757
Kudos: 20





	School Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyo this is a prompt from Alina Jade's video where she wrote reddie fan fiction on Youtube. Go check her videos out i stan them the most. Also I wrote this on a 10 minute timer like she did in her video so there's that.

“Ask him Richie” Stanley told the lanky boy sitting next to him and drinking watered down punch.

“What are you talking about Stan the man?” Richie asked like he was clueless of the fact he’d been staring at Eddie for the past 5 minutes.

“Eddie” Beverly chimed in “you are so obvious it’s getting painful to watch”

“Stop it you two, you’re embarrassing him” Bill sat next to Richie and looked at him with a toothy smile “he’s going to have to go up sometime” and then he smirked.

Richie knew the look in Bill’s eyes. He knew Bill was up to something. And he was right, because just as he was about to ask him Eddie, my love by The Chordettes started playing and Richie saw the curly brunette’s face go red on the dance floor. He looked at Richie and he looked at Bill.

“What the fuck did you do Billiam” he was wide eyes, in shock and scared. Scared because he knew Eddie thought this was Richie’s doing.

“Just gave you a little starting point. Now go on, get him” Bill pushed Richie’s shoulder back. The tall boy stood and walked over towards Eddie. Before he could reach him though, Betty Ripsom did. She was Eddie’s girlfriend and it was slowly but surely killing Richie inside. She was beautiful, and short how could he compete with that.

He walked back to his table of friends and drank up the rest of his cherry punch.

“Looks like someone got Eds before me” he sighed and looked at his dress shoes.

“Don’t worry Rich, your time will come, soon” Stan looked at him with a reassuring smile and got up to get some more punch. _Sure it will_ , Richie thought, _sure it will_.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry that was kind of trash i know


End file.
